Rock-A-Doodle/Transcript
Transcript (The camera opens up on the far reaches of outer space.) GOLDCREST PRESENTS A SULLIVAN BLUTH STUDIOS IRELAND LTD PRODUCTION (The camera zooms in on the milky way ahead.) A DON BLUTH FILM (The title appears in neon purple.) ROCK-A-DOODLE Screenplay By: DAVID N. WEISS & J DAVID STEM Original Songs By: T.J. KUENSTER & ROBERT FOLK (The camera moves past a region of star clusters to the right, where it reaches the planet Earth and zooms in on it.) Music Score by: ROBERT FOLK Executive Producers: ''' '''JOHN QUESTED MORRIS F. SULLIVAN Produced by: DON BLUTH GARY GOLDMAN JOHN POMEROY Directed by: DON BLUTH (The sun rises behind the Earth as Patou's voice is heard narrating.) Narrator: "Once upon a time... Back before I knew how to tie my shoes, the sun came up. Now, I know an everyday sunrise may not seem like such a big deal to some folks. But, imagine for a moment: If instead of rising up like this, one morning where you lived, she took a look around and decided to go back to sleep. It happened once to us. Let me tell you all about it." (A flash of light engulfs the screen, and the sun appears above the Earth's hemisphere. One of the sun's rays rockets past the camera and rushes north, letting the camera follow the ray. It finally ducks under the atmosphere and swoops over a river, past a wind pump, passes through a field of cornstalks and an old fence gate, and arrives to a hill where Chanticleer is crowing and yodeling loudly.) Chanticleer: (singing) "Cock-a-doooooo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Whoa-Oh-de-oh-de-lay-eeee! Cock-a-doo, what a day! The sun is shining brightly! Cock-a-doo, sunny day! Down here on the farm!" (Chanticleer dances along the dirt path, when he sees a storm cloud about to block the sun and rain down on the farm. He zips over to the farm and orders the cloud to leave through his singing.) "Cock-a-doo, stay away, you big ol' wet ol' rain cloud, or I'll cry out loud with this voice of mine!" (Chanticleer lands in the barnyard, where he greets the chicks and leaps on another fencepost, singing with the farm's steer, donkey, and horse.) Narrator: (overlapping the song) "This was our rooster, Chanticleer. And though it was true that he liked to horse around some; fact was that boy could sing." Chanticleer: "Sun do shine..." Pig father: (singing) "Sun do shine, sun do shine, sun do shine..." Chanticleer: "Well, my daddy taught me how to sing, and that's why this voice means everything! Sun do shine..." Narrator: "We all had our jobs on the farm, and Chanticleer's was to wake up the sun. And when he crowed, up she came!" Chanticleer: (singing) "You'd better shine!" Chorus: (singing) "You'd better shine!" Chanticleer: (singing) "You'd better shine!" Narrator: "Hey, look! Here's me tying my shoes." (Chanticleer walks over to Patou tying his shoes at his doghouse.) Chanticleer: "'''Hi, Patou, what you doin'?" '''Patou: "I'm trying to tie these doggone shoes." Chanticleer: ''(laughs)'' "Again?" (A group of chickens run up to him.) "Well, hi, ladies." Hen 1: "Oh, he's so handsome." Hen 2: "Sings like a dream." Hen 3: "He's a dream." Hen 4: "And he's single, too." (Chanticleer walks over to the henhouse, as he continues singing.) Narrator: "He maybe wasn't the smartest bird that ever lived. But, when he crowed, there was plenty of peace and harmony." (Snipes the Magpie is relaxing on a pool bed float in his bathtub. Peepers the Mouse is sweeping the dust off her house, until she sweeps the dust into Snipes' face.) Snipes: "Hey!" Patou: "Well, plenty of harmony, anyway. And lots of sunshine." (Chanticleer then picks up his guitar and plays along with a squirrel playing his guitar as well.) Chanticleer: (singing) "Well, my daddy taught me how to sing, and that's why this voice means everything! Sun do shine, you'd better shine!" Chorus: "You'd better shine" Chanticleer: (singing) "Well, the sun do shine, you better shine!" Chorus: "You better shine!" Chanticleer: (singing) "You better shine, sun, you better shine!" (He slides over to the squirrel and imitates a guitar riff.) "Digidigidigidowdow!" Farm animals: (laughing) Narrator: "There was no doubt about it. Old Chanticleer kept us animals up and shining." Chicks: "Good day, Mr. Chanticleer." (The scene shifts to a nighttime setting, where Chanticleer is resting on the rooftop of the chicken coop.) Narrator: "But all that was about to change. One morning, before Chanticleer was even awake..." (A rooster in biker's clothing leaps onto the seat of a horse-drawn plow and starts threatening Chanticleer.) Rooster: "Hey, Chanticleer! Come down here." (laughing) Narrator: "A stranger snuck onto our farm to stop Chanticleer from crowing." (Chanticleer leaps from the rooftop to the field and fights with the rooster, who knocks him aside. Chanticleer flaps out of the way to avoid a direct hit from the rooster's spurs.) "Of course, Chanticleer wouldn't give up without a fight. But what he didn't know was that this stranger had been sent by the Grand Duke of Owls. Nasty fella." (Chanticleer lands on the rooftop and grabs a tile as a shield, just as the rooster swoops down and busts through the tile, choking Chanticleer, until they fall in a trough. Chanticleer kicks the rooster aside, as the rooster slams his back against a barrel and loses consciousness. Chanticleer leaps out of the trough, exhausted. His farmyard friends have gathered to see their winner.) Narrator: (continues) "The good news here was that Chanticleer had won the fight. The bad news was the Grand Duke's bully had done his dirty deed, for in all the commotion, Chanticleer had plum forgot to crow. And the sun was comin' up without him." (Chanticleer leans up and gasps in horror as the sun rises without his crowing.) Farm Animals: (gasp) Narrator: "When Chanticleer saw this, it broke his heart. He reckoned maybe his crow never did raise the sun." Duck: "Look, it's comin' up without him!" Pig: "You're a phony!" Animal 1: "He's a fake!" Snipes: "Hey, everybody, cock-a-doodle-doo!" Farm Animals: (laughing) Narrator: "The Grand Duke's evil plan had worked. He had turned us against our very best friend. And without a reason to crow, poor Chanticleer left the farm to look for work in the city." (All the Farm Animals laugh at Chanticleer, who slowly lumbers away, leaving the farm.) '' "Then, came the rain, and our troubles with the Duke." ''(The Farm Animals leave as soon as rainclouds gather above the farm and pour down rain. The camera pans right to a tree branch where the Grand Duke has watched the whole scene. He turns his head to face the camera, and the shot freezes in mid-action. The shot turns out to be a storybook page.) Edmond: "Who's that, Mom?" (points his finger at the Duke's monocle, causing a crack to appear) Mother: "That's the Grand Duke. He's the one who's causing all the trouble. He sent that mean old rooster to Chanticleer's farm to pick a fight." Edmond: "Hm, how come?" Mom: "Because he didn't like Chanticleer doing all that crowing and bringing up the sun." Edmond: "How come?" Mom: "Well, like most owls, he likes the darkness and the rain." Edmond: "I'm not afraid of the dark." (gasps) Mom: "Oh, it's you. You scared me!" (Edmond's father comes in, wearing a rain jacket.) Dad: "Dory, we got big problems. Have you looked out there? If that rain doesn't stop, we're all gonna go floatin' down the river." Patou: (narrating) "This is my favorite part of the story. His name is Edmond. Of course, he didn't look quite like this when I first met him. Anyhow, we weren't the only folks having our troubles. Poor Edmond's family was having their share too." Father: "The river's widened too fast; we gotta reinforce the sandbags." Mother: "Oh, you think that'll work?" Father: "We'll make it work. I'll get the boys." Edmond: "Me too!" Mom: "You stop right there." Edmond: "Aw, Mom, I'm one of the boys." Mom: "He meant the big boys." Edmond: "I'm big enough." Mom: "Not yet you're not, darling." (Cut to: Scott and Mark's bedroom) Radio: "The U.S. Weather Bureau is expecting yet another-" (static) "Downpour in the areas worst hit by this week's flooding." Scott: "Scott Mark, come on, bring the stuff around to the front." Radio: "Governor Dale declared a state of national emergency--" Dad: "Come on, guys, move it. I need some help, we've gotta get the animals inside." (Scott and Mark go to grab their rain jackets and help their dad with the job.) Patou: "So while Scott and Mark got to help protect the house against the flood, poor Edmond was left behind where he'd be safe and out of trouble." (The camera cuts to Edmond's farm, where it is being flooded outside.) Edmond: "It's my house too, I wanna help." Mom: "Well then, pray for the rain to stop, and that'll help. Father: "Dory, I can't find the flashlight!" Mom: "Coming! Now, you stay here where it's safe, pumpkin. I'm gonna help your father, and I'll be right back." Scott: "Come on, dad." Father: "Great, let's go!" Mark: "Hey, Dad, they said on the radio the National Guard might come." Edmond: "I am too a big boy. (reading the book) "And without a reason to crow, Chanticleer left the farm. "Then came the rain..."" (Outside, a bolt of lightning flashes, as the flood has swamped the farm terribly. Mark and Frank have tied a rope to their cow's stomach to get her free from the muck. Dory sits in the truck, waiting to pull the cow away.) Scott: "Mom, here!" Mom: "How is she, Frank?" Dad: "Just start the truck, she'll be okay. Dory, Hurry!" Edmond: "I know The Answar. We need Chanticleer." (thunder) (water rushing) (gasps) Edmond:"Mom!" Mom: "Boys, the levee's breaking!" Edmond: (shouting) "Chanticleer! Chanticleer!" (A lightning bolt strikes a tree branch, which crashes into Edmond's bedroom. Edmond gets knocked away by the lightning blast, as a gust of red clouds with hearts, planets, and different shapes followed by a claw-shaped tree branch emerge in Edmond's bedroom.) Patou: "Edmond had the right idea to call for Chanticleer, but he never coulda guessed who was gonna answer." (The gust dies down as the screen fades to black. The screen fades open on the Duke's feet making heavy footsteps.) Edmond: "Chanticleer?" Grand Duke: "No... it's not Chanticleer." Edmond: (scared) "Who...Who are you?" Grand Duke: "You put your finger in the Duke's face, remember? These are expensive, little brat!" (tosses his broken monocle at Edmond) "But, that is not why the Duke is going to eat you." Edmond: "Eat me?" Grand Duke: "Oh dear, now I've gone and spoiled the surprise. Oh, always doing that." (eats a mushroom) "But you see, we creatures of the night have worked very hard to make absolutely sure that that bird does not return! And you, you, with no regard for the feelings of others,have the nerve to call him back here by name! And besides, I positively loathe rock and roll." (laughing maniacally) Edmond: (running off) "You're not gonna eat me! Patou: (narrating) "And that's when the Duke hit the ceiling." (The Duke literally breaks through the ceiling and uses his magic breath to stop Edmond in his tracks.) "If Edmond wanted to bring Chanticleer back to raise the sun, the Duke was gonna have somethin' to say about it." Grand Duke: "Kittens are more digestible." Patou: (narrating) "Young Edmond was about to have the most amazing adventure he'd ever dreamed of." Grand Duke: (cackling) Edmund: (screaming) Grand Duke: (evil laughter) (The Duke has brought Edmond's bedroom into the animated world. The Duke takes pleasure in watching the transformation unfold, and as Edmond pops out of his sleeve as a kitten, the Duke grabs him by the neck.) Edmond: (pleading for help) "Mom, Dad, wake me up!" (A barking noise is head outside, and Patou charges into Edmond's rescue.) Patou: (narrating) "This is where I come in." (Patou chomps the Duke's ankle. The Duke screams in pain, drops Edmond on the floor, and shakes Patou with his foot. Edmond watches the Duke then strangle Patou.) Grand Duke: (angry) "You'll pay for this, Patou! This does not concern you." Patou: "It does if it's about Chant-" (gets strangled by the Duke) Edmond: "The light, the owls hate the light!" (As the Duke strangles Patou, Edmond quickly shines a flashlight in the Duke's face.) Grand Duke: (screams) (He gets blown away which blows Patou next to Edmond. The camera cuts to the gaping hole inside the wall that the Duke entered.) Patou: (sighing) "Hey, boy. We were this close. Oh, that flashlight biz was quick thinkin' on your part. What's your name, little fella?" Edmond: "Edmond. Is he gone?" Patou: "Yeah, he's gone, but he'll be back, and he won't be alone, the coward.I woulda whopped him if I'd had my shoes tied. But you know something, tying shoes is harder than dry dog food." Edmond: "Whatcha wearing shoes for? Patou: "Bunions; I got a load of bunions, and them shoes help my feet." Edmond: "Here, let me show you how to tie 'em." (gasps) "Jeepers, I'm all furry!" Patou:' '"Well, kittens are furry." Edmond: (resistant) "But, but, I'm a little boy!" (He looks in his bedroom mirror and meows in terror.) ''"Did that come outta me?" ''(comes to the truth) "I'm-I'm a cat! He turned me into a cat!" (To Patou) "Help me, do something! I can't be a cat, I'm a boy! Patou, what'll I do?" Patou: "Alright, steady boy, keep your pants on." (Edmond gasps and covers his privates in embarrassment. He then rushes off to put some clothes on and comes back in a coonskin cap and Davy Crockett shirt.) Edmond: (licking himself) "Yuck! What am I doing? I'm licking myself!" Peepers: (offscreen) "Patou!" (Edmond sniffs for Peepers' scent and gets down on all fours.) ''"Patou!" '''Patou': (calls out to Peepers) "I'm in here!" (The camera pans right to the branch, where Peepers the mouse comes in, wearing a raincoat and holding a map.) Peepers: (continuing) "By my calculations, this can't possibly be the City." (checks the map) "Let's see. 367 southeast...or is it 676?" (sees Edmond leaping into her path and gasps) Patou: (laughing) "It's okay Peepers, it's Edmond. He's a nice kitty." Edmond: (correcting Patou and Peepers) "I'm a boy! And I almost ate a mouse. I must be crazy." Peepers: "You bet your sweet whiskers." Edmond: (amazed) "Wow." (The rest of Chanticleer's friends come into Edmond's room on the tree branch.) Turkey: "There ain't no city around here." Stuey: "Oh, sadness." Patou: "Hey, aren't you gonna tie my shoes?" Edmond: "I can't, I can't help anybody. I'm too little. I'm a scrawny furball runt. Mom and Dad won't even recognize me! Mom, Dad, help! (thunder) Oh, Chanticleer. Patou: "What?" Edmond: "If he doesn't come back and crow soon, it won't shine again, and the rain will keep coming down, and the water will get higher and higher 'til, 'til... We all drown." Snipes: "Wowie, wow, wow, wow, wow! Are we close? Are we near the City? Us magpies are just made for the city. Come on already, hurry up, Peepers! Peepers: "We are not looking for the City. We are looking for Chanticleer. Snipes: "Well, he's in the City, isn't he?" Edmond: "Then, he is in the City." Snipes: "Girls, they think they know everything. Why don't you run home, be a mousewife, make cheese." Peepers: "Snipes, you think you're so superior." Snipes: ""Thuperior." Nice lisp." Peepers: "My lisp isolates and elevates me and makes me a rare specimen." Snipes: "Ah, this is flippin' garbage!" (Peepers and Snipes start arguing.) Patou: (pushing them aside) "Pipe down, you two." Edmond: "The story's true! You all laughed at him and he went away." Patou: "You're right, son. We done wrong, and that's why we're searchin' for the City. We gotta find Chanti and apologize." Chick 1: "Then he'll forgive us." Chick 2: "Come home." All Chicks: "And raise the sun!" Edmond: "Well, I know where the City is. I've been there lots of times as a boy." Snipes: (cynically) "A boy?" Edmond: (angrily) "Before that big owl turned me into a cat!" Stuey: "Owl?" (snorts) "Owl?" Peepers:'' (begging Edmond) "Edmond, would you take us to the City?" '''Edmond': "I can't. Look at me, I'm a cat. No, a little kitty. What can I do?" Peepers: "I can do lots of things, and I'm a lot smaller than you. And furthermore, I could forgive you for being a cat if you would take us to the City."'' (yanks on Edmond's whiskers) "Of course, if you're a fraidy-cat..." '''Edmond': "I'm not afraid! Snipes: "Hey, guys..." Peepers: "Or like, a scaredy-cat..." Edmond: "Me, scared?" Snipes: "Hey, guys..." Patou: "Lay off the boy." Snipes: "Hey, hey guys..." Edmond: "Okay, okay! I'm not afraid of anything. I'll take you to the City and find Chanticleer." Patou: (laughs) Edmond: "And bring him home, and save Dad and Mom and the farm." (The animals cheer.) Snipes: "Alright, hope you can swim, guys." (He puts on his snorkel as the flood rushes into Edmond's bedroom) Edmond: "Oh, no!" Peepers: (gasps) (Edmond, Patou and Peepers get washed into the flood. Peepers swims through the water, coughing.) Snipes: (screaming) Edmond: "We don't have to swim! (grunts) We'll go by boat." (coughs) Peepers: "Oh, this is serious." Patou: "Peepers, you'll need this if those owls return." (He tosses Peepers the flashlight.) Stuey: "Owls? Owls?" Peepers: "Here!" (She gives Stuey the flashlight instead.) Stuey: "Owls?" Peepers: "I'm sticking with you." (She jumps from the back end of the bed and lands aboard the toybox.) Patou: "Well, fellas, this is it." Edmond:'' (gulps)'' (Edmond, Patou, and Peepers ride the toybox towards the open gap of the house, as Snipes flies above.) Snipes: "The City! The lights, the chicks, the food!" Edmond: "Goodbye! Good luck with the owls!" (Edmond and his friends go on their big adventure to the city.) Farm Animals: "Goodbye!" Stuey: "Owls?"'' (whimpers)'' (Cut to: the flooded countryside) Patou: (narrating) "Yep, owls. While Edmond set our course for the City in the USS Toybox, the Duke and his owls were back in their lair stormin' up some powerful nasty weather." (The camera pans diagonally upward left from a strange rock formation to a tall mountain belonging to the Duke and his owls, where lightning shoots from the mountaintop. But, also at the top exists a bunch of pipes blasting storm clouds into the atmosphere. The camera then cuts inside the lair to focus on a massive pipe organ with its pipes puffing purple colored-steam clouds into the air, as the camera pans down all the way to the keyboard where the Duke is playing J.S. Back's Toccata and Fugue in D Minor, while his goons stand nearby.) Grand Duke: (spoken) "So he turns on the Duke, and with what do you suppose he turns on the Duke?" Owl Minions: (singing) What, Master?" Grand Duke: (spoken) "A flashlight!" Owl Minions: (singing, bouncing their way to the keyboard) "What a horrible thing to do! What a horrible thing to do! Thing to doooo!" (One of his lackeys, a brown owl, frowns and itches his head.) Grand Duke: (spoken) "But then, when my back is turned, what four-legged flea-bitten louse comes sneaking through the window and has the nerve to bite me on the leg?" (The brown owl tries to ask his master a question, until the Duke kicks him aside, causing him to land on the floor.) Owl Minions:'' (singing)'' "Who, who, who, who, who?" Owl Minion 1: "Who?" Grand Duke: (spoken) ''"Patou." '''Owl Minions':'' (gasp')'' Grand Duke: (spoken)'' "Yes!" '''Owl Minions': (singing)'' "Death to Patou!" '''Grand Duke': (spoken)'' "Destroy the farm! Destroy the cat, the dog! Or do you want the chicken back?!" '''Owl Minions':'' (''singing)'' "No, we hate the sun! The answer's noooo!" '''Grand Duke':'' (''spoken)'' "And, it'll make my leg feel so much better if that ROOSTER... NEVER... CROWS!" ''(laughs maniacally) (The Owl Minions open their wings and start flying the Duke's pipe organ.) Owl Minions: (singing) "We hate the sun, That much we know!" Grand Duke:'' (spoken) "Rain!" (He opens a valve releasing purple-colored steam and climbs up the organ pipes.)'' Owl Minions: (singing)'' "We hate the rooster, we'll never let him crow!" '''Grand Duke':'' (''spoken, opening his cape) "Never let him crow!" Owl Minions: (singing)'' "We hate the sun, from head to toe!" '''Grand Duke':'' (''spoken)'' "From head to toe!" (''He raises a switch that turns on a lightning machine. It shoots electricity up the organ pipes, until the electricity bursts into a series of lightning bolts at the top of the organ.) Owl Minions: (singing) "We hate the rooster, we'll never let him crow! Never let him crow!" Grand Duke: (spoken) "Never let him crow." Hunch: (flies in through the thorns, yelping) "Reverse engine!" (makes engine noises and lands on the Duke) "Ow!" Grand Duke: (falling) "Aaahhh!" (Both the Duke and Hunch land on the organ bench.) Hunch: (climbs on the organ keyboard, sounding off a few jumbled notes) "Uncle Dukey! Uncle Dukey!" (The Grand Duke shouts at him, as he uses his breath to turn him into a duck-like creature.) "I wish you wouldn't do that." Grand Duke: (sternly) "Hunch, I told you never to call me that." Hunch: "Yes, sir! Uh, no, sir, sir! Guess what I just saw: Patou the dog floating in a toybox down the river, and he has this cute little white kitty with him-" Grand Duke: (cackles and turns his nephew back into an owl) "Hunch..." (chuckles) "My little p-pygmy nephew...(Hunch chuckles) "Come to uncle." (Hunch giggles and steps on the organ keyboard giving off a few more jumbled organ notes. Just as Hunch reaches the Duke, the Duke disgustedly raises his hands to avoid cuddling him.) Hunch: "Ah!" (splats on the ground with some of his feathers flying off) (At the same time, Edmond and his friends are steering the toy box through his flooded hometown.) Narrator: "Meanwhile, bound for the city, Edmond steered us through the perils of the flooded river." Peepers: Starboard ho!" Snipes: "Starboard who? Left or right?" Edmond: "Uh-oh." (sees a giant tree ahead) "Giant tree, a hundred feet and closing!" Peepers: "Jumpin' Jehosaphat! We need wind power!" Edmond: "40 feet!" Snipes: "Well guys, I-I think I'm slowing you down. Yeah, I'll see you later, guys." Edmond: "30 feet!" Snipes: "Ahh!" Peepers: "Come on, Patou, pull on this. (Patou raises the sail.) It worked!" Edmond: "Turn now!" (The gang steers the toy box away from the tree, as it flows down some rapids and enters the rest of the river.) "This is the right way, guys!" (However, Hunch is leading four of the Duke's henchowls to destroy the animals. Lightning strikes in the background, as he hums "Ride of the Valkyries", until he spots the toy box down below.) Hunch: (to the owls) "Okay, guys, you heard the Duke! Total and complete, oh-ho, annihilation! Bombs away!" (Hunch and the owls swoop down for the toy box, as Hunch knocks Edmond off his makeshift crow's nest and into the flooded river.) Edmond: "Aah! Hey!" Hunch: "Bombs away! Bombs away!" (The Owls swoop down, as two of them grab Patou and Snipes, while Peepers makes a run for it.) Patou: "Edmond, grab ahold!" (throws Edmond a rope) Hunch: "Ooh ho ho, gotcha!" (The rope hits him.) "Oow!" (The Owls carry the toy box and Patou in the air.) Edmond: "Get my camera!" Patou: "Huh? What does he want with a camera? Peepers: "He said, get his camera." (Edmond climbs the rope to get back in the toy box, until Hunch grabs him with his talons.) Hunch: "Ooh, I gotcha, kitty!" Edmond: "Put me down!" Hunch: "Hold still!" Owl Minions: (growling) Peepers: "Say cheese!" (She presses the camera button.) Owl Minions: "Ooow!" Patou: "Ha-ha! We got 'em!" Edmond: "Uh-oh!" (The Owls and Hunch hit a sign saying "Danger: Aqueduct Pipe" on a wall of a covered bridge and land in the river.) Edmond: "Oh, no!" Patou: "Get the lid!" Snipes: (yelps) (Hunch tries to get in the toy box but swims away to get out of the current pulling the toy box into the pipe. Hunch wheezes as he climbs on a rock.) Hunch: "A-ha! An adequate pipe!" (laughs maniacally) (Inside the aqueduct pipe, the toy box zooms inside the pipe as Snipes screams in panic.) Snipes: (pecking the toy box) "L-Let me outta here! I can't breathe! Help, I need air!" Edmond: "What's wrong with him?" Peepers: "He's claustrophobic. Teeny-weeny tight spaces make him very, very nervous." Edmond: "Uh-oh. Uh-oh!" (Thanks to Snipes, the water pours into the holes that Snipes has made.) Patou: "Get him away from the lid!" Snipes: "Help, we're trapped, we're trapped like rats! We're trapped, we're trapped, we're trapped! Trapped like rats..." (Peepers grabs him by the tail feathers, but Snipes bolts away from her.) Patou: "Come back here, you crazy bird! Now settle down, you're rockin' the boat." (Patou grabs Snipes.) Snipes: "I can't breathe..." Patou: "Don't make me lose my temper, Snipes." Snipes: (hyperventilating) "I need air, I don't wanna swim! Mommy, we're trapped! Mommy!" (He becomes tied up to a paddleball.) Patou: "Settle down!" (sticks the paddleball on Snipes' beak) Edmond: "Patou!" Patou: "Oh, no." (Patou, Edmond, and Peepers try to seal the leaks with their paws, while Snipes paddles around the water while being wrapped around the paddleball, muffling. The water eventually engulfs them all.) Edmond: (screams) (The toy box zooms out of the aqueduct pipe and flows down a sewer. Edmond and the gang open the lid and cough.) All: (coughing) Peepers: "That was close. Mercy." Edmond: "Oh, no!" (A waterfalls lies straight ahead.) Peepers: "Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" All: (screaming) (The toy box falls down the waterfall against a series of sewer pipes and splashes into the sewage below. It comes apart instantly, as the four friends emerge from the sewage and climb onto an oil drum, wheezing.) Edmond: (curious) "What's that smell?" Snipes: (frustrated) "Garbage. Ah, this is pathetic. I risk my life and what do I get? Garbage! Why, I've never been so-" (He notices the bright lights of the City ahead.) "Wow!" Edmond: "The City!" Snipes: "Wow!" Peepers: "It's so beautiful." Patou: (climbs on the drum) "Now, all we got to do is find Chanticleer..." (chuckles) "...And that's gonna be like hunting for a needle in a haystack." (The camera irises out on the group on the oil drum and returns to the shot of the Owls' lair. The camera cuts to the keyboard and lower pipes of the Duke's organ and pans down left past a gigantic boiler system with steam leaking from its pipes. The camera reaches the Duke cooking a pie in the kitchen. He yawns, as he scoops up a pie on a peel and brings it to the oven, where he presses the oven bellows. The Duke flinches from a burst of flames. ''Hunch swoops in, making engine noises and skids onto two cooking tables.) '''Hunch': (crashing into pots and pans) "Ow!" (He lands in a cooking pot.) Grand Duke: (with tears in his eyes) "Oh, no." Hunch: "Uncle Dukey, Uncle Dukey! I got 'em!" (The Duke traps him in the pot with a lid as Hunch grunts.) Grand Duke: (asks himself) "If I kill my nephew, would that be murder or charity?" (He gets hit in the face by the pot lid.) Hunch: "I got 'em! I really got 'em! No more kitty, sir. Mission, ho-ho, accomplished!" Grand Duke: "And the dog?" Hunch: "Gone! Wiped out, sir!" (The Duke snickers wickedly.) "Total and complete, ho-ho, annihilation!" Grand Duke: (snickering) "Annihilation. How did you do it?" Hunch: "Adequately." Grand Duke: "Ade-" (stammers) "Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Hunch: "Well, Uncle, we sucked them into an adequate pipe." Grand Duke: (suspiciously) "A what?" Hunch: "That's what it said: "Danger, Adequate Pipe."" Grand Duke: (forced calmness) "Oh, dear Hunch. Come to Uncle." Hunch: (sighing) Grand Duke: (enraged, using his magic breath to turn Hunch into a chicken-like creature) "You imbecile! That's not an adequate pipe; IT'S AN AQUEDUCT PIPE! It leads straight into the city!" Hunch: (gulps) Grand Duke: "The Duke gives you one last chance, Hunch! (turns Hunch back into his normal self) Them or you. (drives a cleaver into the counter surface, almost killing Hunch) "Get to the City!" Hunch: "Oh, not the city, sir. Oh no! It's too bright! I'll go blind." (covers his eyes) Grand Duke: "Oh, say it isn't so." (He drops his nephew a pair of sunglasses Hunch looks at the sunglasses and looks back at his uncle. Fade out.) (The camera jump cuts back to the shot of the Owls' Lair with lightning striking from the mountaintop as the camera pans right past the flooded farm and countryside, over the hills, and then zooms in on the skyline of the City. The camera cuts to the list of a phonebook.) Edmond: (reading the phone book) "Chalmers, Chanta, Chantilly, Chantz. He's not in here." (He leaps down from Patou's head and leads his friends into the City.) "Let's go!" (The camera shifts to a shot of the friends looking high and low for Chanticleer, as the song "Come Back to You" plays.) Patou: (narrating, overlapping the song) "You ever get that feeling when you're lookin' for something that it's right under your sniffer? I know it seems crazy, but it was almost like we could hear his voice calling to us. You know, like he was just waiting for us to come and ask him back. But we looked everywhere, and we talked with everyone. But, nobody had heard of Chanticleer, nobody. Funny thing was, he was right under our nose the whole time. Or should I say, we were under his." (The camera cuts to a shot of the friends sitting outside a nightclub, as an audience cheers for a singer inside the building.) Edmond: "No, Patou, that's not how it goes. For the hundredth time, it's over, around, under, and through, that's how Patou ties his shoe. Now you say it." Patou: (groaning) (Meanwhile, the camera cuts to Hunch, now wearing his sunglasses and singing his theme song, as he flies into the city, just passing through a billboard that says "Dairy King" with an elephant drinking a shake. He passes through the elephant's mouth, as he pulls out a telescope.) Hunch: (spotting the animals) "Ooh, there you are! Pilot to bombardier: Enemy target below! I'm going in for a closer look! Cover me!" (He swoops down, making airplane noises, and crash-lands in a nearby bush.) Peepers: (gasps) "What was that?" (Hunch sneaks out from a bush and pulls out his Swiss Army knife. It produces a corkscrew, until Hunch shakes the knife again, pulling up a dagger.) Hunch: (giggles) "Complete atrocitation." (He hides behind a prop.) Edmond: "Alright you guys, we've rested long enough. They're counting on us back at the farm." Peepers: "Well, if you ask me-" Snipes: "We didn't." Peepers: (surprised, gasping) "Jumpin' Jehosaphat!" Edmond: "What?" Peepers: "It's him!" (points to something) Snipes: "Who?" Peepers: "No wonder we couldn't find him, he's changed his name!" (A large, 20 ft. high, neon-lit Chanticleer prop being dubbed "The King" is shown in front of the animals. The building, Pinky's Palace, is also shown in front of the prop.) Patou: "Chanticleer is the King?" Edmond: "The King?" Patou: "Ooh, your Highness!" (The camera cuts inside Pinky's Palace, where attractive swan girls are waiting for the show to begin.) Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen, the King!" Patou: (narrating) "Old Chanticleer may have stopped crowin', but he hadn't stopped using that voice of his." Chanticleer: (singing) "Let me be your rooster, and let me roost with you." Girls: (screaming) Chanticleer: (singing) "Let me be your rooster, and let me hear your sweet voice coo." Chorus: (vocalizing) Chanticleer: (singing) "Girl, you've thrown me for a loop. Well, you're the number one chick in the chicken coop!" Patou: (narrating) "Chanticleer had become a star." Chanticleer: (singing) "I wanna, rock, rock-a-doodle to you, I wanna rock, rock, rock 'til the day is through, I wanna rock, rock-a-doodle-doo through the night!" Chorus: (singing) "I wanna rock!" Chanticleer: (singing) "Rock, rock 'til the morning light, well it ain't right to rock alone. It takes two, I do believe, I'm wanna rock-a-doodle-doodle to you!" Chorus: "To you!" Chanticleer: (singing) "Like you rock-a-doodle-doodle to me," Audience Member: (faints) Chanticleer: (singing) "I'm wanna rock-a-doodle-doodle to you," Chorus: "To you!" Chanticleer: (continues singing) "Like you rock-a-doodle-doodle to me!" Chorus: "Rock-a-doodle-doodle..." (An attractive pheasant, Goldie, watches the King perform and sticks out her tongue, jealously.) Patou: (narrating) "But, not everybody liked the King. Goldie here was jealous of him." Pinky: "...less my manager's fee of 60%." (He pushes aside a stack of dollar bills.) Goldie: "But, Pinky, I just have to know when." Pinky: (growls, leaping onto his desk) "Goldie, will you not bother me with this right now? You've gotta go on in two minutes." (He hits his golf ball around the desk, using it as a golf hole, as the golf ball lands in Pinky's cigarette tray.) Goldie: "But, I'm too good for the chorus!" (She huffs and walks over to Pinky.) "What's he got that I ain't got?" (She stands on a coffee table.) Pinky: (laughs, drinking a martini) "A voice." Chanticleer: (singing) "I wanna rock, rock-a-doodle through the night..." Chorus: "I wanna rock!" Chanticleer: (singing) "Rock, rock, 'til the morning light..." (He jumps on a prop record and moonwalks his way to his chorus boys.) Patou: (narrating, overlapping the song) "Fortunately for us, Goldie was a lot smarter than she sounded and a lot nicer too. She just didn't know it yet." Chanticleer: (singing) "...Like you rock-a-doodle-doodle to me, yeah!" Chorus: "Rock-a-doodle, rock-a-doodle, rock-a-doodle-doo to me!" (The camera cuts back to Pinky's office.) Pinky: "Lookie, Goldie, when I found him, he was a nobody. Nobody wanted him, nobody cared about him." (grabs a record and spray-paints it in gold) "But, I picked him up out of the gutter and now look at him." (The camera zooms in through the record's needle hole and focuses back on Chanticleer.) Chanticleer: (singing) "Well, it ain't right to rock alone..." (The camera cuts back to Pinky's office.) Pinky: "Everybody starts in the chorus. Goldie. Of course-" (snickers) "You could give up showbiz!" Goldie: (horrified, clutching onto a tiki statue) "Pinky!" Chanticleer: (singing) "I wanna rock-a-doodle-doodle to you, Chorus: "To you!" Chanticleer: (singing) "Just like you rock-a-doodle-doodle to me!" (He runs to a prop needle, jumps on it, and spins around for a final pose.) Chorus: "Rock-a-doodle-doo to me!" Audience: (cheering) Chanticleer: "Thank you, thank you very much. I love you! I love you!" (Cut to: Pinky's Palace, exterior) Edmond: "Now that we found him, how do we get in to see him?" (Hunch stands behind the Chanticleer prop, armed with his knife and giggling. He jumps out and prepares to go in for the kill.) Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen, the King is leaving the building." Hunch: (The door slams into him.) "Ow!" (A red carpet rolls out the doors, followed by the King's adoring fans and Pinky's group of security guard toads surrounding their manager and Chanticleer.) Bouncers: (singing) "Out of the way! Move it, move it, move it!" Edmond: "Chanticleer! King, over here!" (waves his coonskin hat) Max: "Don't touch the star!" Bouncers: (singing) "Try, you won't get very far! We'll bounce you once, bounce you twice, If you get out of line, we're not very nice! We'll bounce, bounce you all over the place! Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, if we don't like your face!" Max: "Get away from the star!" (The Bouncers have escorted Pinky and Chanticleer to their private chopper. Pinky tips Max and climbs up the stairs following Chanticleer.) Patou: (narrating) "Chanticleer was a star alright. But, it's hard to be happy without friends, even if you are famous." (Pinky shuts the helicopter door, and the helicopter takes off.) "I reckon he'd be awfully glad to see us, if we could just figure a way to get near him." Audience: (chanting) "We want King! We want King!" Hunch: (dizzily, emerging from the carpet) "Aggravation." (The blade slides off the handle.) (Cut to: Pinky's helicopter) Pinky: (chuckling) "You were fantastic tonight, really! What can I get for ya, kid? You name it, anything! You want a beach house in Maui? Ooh, I'll buy you the whole island. Cars, yachts, what? Name it, it's yours!" (Pinky hits the golf ball hard that it bounces off the wall.) Chanticleer: "No thanks." Pinky: "Say, what's eatin' you?" Chanticleer: (depressed) "Well, I...Well, I just don't know. I guess I'm just a little lonely, that's all." Pinky: "Lonely?" (laughs) "Are you crazy? There's 20,000 people out there screamin' your name, and you're lonely?" (hits another golf ball, sending it crashing through another window) "I love this guy." Chanticleer: "Yeah, but back on the farm..." Pinky: (hops on his golf cart) "Hey, you told me yourself what they did to ya on the farm. They don't love you." (pulls out a walkie-talkie) Murray, give us a roll." (Murray tips the helicopter on the side. Pinky and Chanticleer lean outside the window to see a massive crowd of Chanticleer's adoring fans clustered together in the shape of a heart.) Pinky: (cont., shouting above the noise) "SEE THAT?!" Crowd: (chanting) "WE WANT KING! WE WANT KING!" Pinky: (cont.) "THEY LOVE YOU, EH?!" (The helicopter leans right side-up again, bringing Pinky and Chanticleer back inside, as Pinky drives Chanticleer to his private bedroom.) Pinky: "You were incredible! Mm-mm-mm, the King!" (on the walkie-talkie) "Murray, get us outta here." (The camera cuts to the rear of the helicopter making its way to the helipad.) "Hello, Goldie? How'd you like to get out of the chorus?" (The camera cuts back to the Farm, as the flashlight shines through the hole.) Patou: (narrating) "Meanwhile, back on the farm..." (Inside Edmond's bedroom, the animals still stay out on Edmond's bed as the flashlight flickers.) Stuey: (whimpering) "She's fadin' fast! How many more batteries have we got?" Minnie Rabbit: "Just these two." Stuey: "Oh, sadness." (The phone rings on the floating nightstand, startling Stuey, as he hops off the bed to grab the phone, until he winds up on a floating mannequin.) Stuey: "Whoa! Sorry, ma'am." (grabs the phone) "Who is it, who is it? What do you want? We've got an emergency here. Yeah, yeah, Edmond? Anybody here named Edmond?" (Edmond and the gang use a phone booth near Pinky's Palace.) Edmond: (correcting Stuey) "I'm Edmond! The little boy who--I mean, the kitty! Who's this?" (Cut to: Edmond's bedroom) Stuey: "Stuey, Stuey the pig." (snorts) "It's the kitty!" Minnie Rabbit: "Stuey, the light's g-going out." Stuey: (panicking) "The lights are goin' out! The lights are goin' out! Kitty, look. We're runnin' out of time here. We need Chanticleer, quick!" Edmond: "We'll be there as soon as we can!" Minnie Rabbit: (whining) "Stuey!" Stuey: (under stress) "Yeah, yeah! I hear ya, I hear ya! Sorry, Kitty, gotta go, gotta go!" (squeals) "Good-bye." (leaves to get back to the group on the bed) Edmond: (on the phone) "Stuey, what about my family? Are they alright? Stuey, Stuey? Stuey!" (The Duke drags the phone up to the rooftop with his hands, ''snickering wickedly, as two of his owl minions stand on the other side of the hole.) '''Grand Duke': (grabs the phone) "Hello, kitty?" (chuckles) "It's the Duke." (One of his servants snickers nearby.) "I've some rather bad news, I'm afraid." (clears throat) "When the batteries expire, so will your friends. Toodle-oo, cheerio, bye." (He cuts the phone cord with his beak.) Operator: "The number you have dialed is no longer in service." Edmond: (horrified) "Oh, no!" (The Owls march around the hole, as the Duke conducts them with his fingers.) Grand Duke: (spoken) "Tweedle le Dee!" Owl Minions: (singing) "Tweedle le Dee!" Grand Duke: (spoken) "They're running out!" Owl Minions: (singing) "They're running out!" Grand Duke: (singing) "They're running out of batteries!" Owl Minions: (singing) "Of batteries!" All: "Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! No batteries!" (The owls are then blown away by the flashlight.) (Meanwhile, the camera fades in on another area of the City and pans down from the skyscrapers and clock tower to the city streets, where Pinky's huge limousine passes by, letting the camera focus on the window.) Pinky: (on the phone) "Yeah? Oh, howdy, boss. How are you? Uh-huh, huh? You say a cat, a dog, a bird and a mouse?" (waits a beat) "What is this?" (laughs) "Some kinda joke, huh?" (The camera cuts to an embroidery pattern that says "Darkness Sweet Darkness" and is being worked on by the Grand Duke and a small toad servant of his.) Grand Duke: "Oh, well, I don't think it's funny, Pinky. They want to bring Chanticleer back to the farm. You don't want that, he makes you lots of money. I don't want that, he makes me miserable." Pinky: "Right, boss. What should I do about it?" Grand Duke: "Your chicken thinks they don't want him on the farm. Well, that's good. All you have to do is make sure he keeps thinking that. It's not good that the kitty and his friends should talk to your chicken, capisce?" Pinky: "Yeah, thanks a million. This has been most enlightening." (He hangs up the phone, as Pinky's limo crashes through a road barrier and drives through an alley.) (Back at Pinky's Palace, a large crowd is gathered outside, as a seller is selling penguin suits to the customers.) Seller: "Penguin suits, two for a dollar! You wanna see the King? Come and get your penguin suits! Remember: No dogs, cats, birds, or mices." (Inside the nightclub, Edmond, in his penguin suit is writing a letter to Chanticleer.) Edmond: (writing the letter) " "Dear Chanticleer, we're sorry. Come home, your friends." (He passes the note to his friends, all wearing penguin suits.) "Here guys, come on, sign this." (to Snipes) "Here." Snipes: "Must you bother me whilst I dine?" Peepers: "Snipes, sign this." Snipes: "Oh heavens. Where have you been all my life? Lasagna a la pasta." Patou: "Just sign it." Snipes: "Ah, sure." (A suspicious-looking rhinoceros waiter stands at their table.) Peepers: (to the waiter) "Excuse me, sir, would you please see that the King gets this?" Edmond: "Yeah, it's really important." Snipes: "Oh, and waiter? We asked for light cola. This stuff weighs a ton!" (He obliviously pours his drink into his penguin suit, causing the suit to overflow in front of the waiter.) Rhino Waiter: "Hmm." (on the walkie talkie) "Get me the boss." (At the same time, Pinky talks to Goldie about his plan, as Goldie sits on a prop pearl.) Goldie (hesitantly) "It sounds bad, Pinky" Pinky: "It's only a little bad, not a big bad. Look, he's lonely, he needs a friend. And that bad little kitty wants to steal him away. You don't want that, do ya?" Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen, Pinky's Palace proudly presents the King!" (The audience cheers as a diving suit is lowered onto the stage, revealing the King.) Chanticleer: "Thank you, thank you very much." Audience: (cheering) Patou: "Would you look at that?" Peepers: (amazed) "Chanticleer?" Chanticleer: (singing) "Well down in Tupelo, I was so alone. I never had no money, to have no honey for my own. That's why I'm treasure hunting-" Chorus: (vocalizing, appearing from a trap door) Chanticleer: "Treasure hunting for my love..." Chorus: "He's treasure hunting for his love." Chanticleer: (singing) "Well I've been everywhere, searching high and low. But I ain't found no rainbow yet, that has a pot of gold. Well, I'm treasure hunting-" (Chanticleer tosses his cape to his admiring fans, who grab the cape and tear it in seperate pieces for their own. Snipes raises his head from a cherry pie.) Peepers: "You know, I think he dyed his hair." Patou: "Hey, what are you doin', little fella?" Edmond: (folding the note into a paper plane) "Something I learned in school." Snipes: "Cats don't go to school." Edmond: '''"But boys do." '''Max: (seeing them) "Hey! You boys is dead meat." (He glares at them, tearing an ad apart.) Edmond: "Chanticleer!" (Edmond throws the paper plane, as he and the gang are snatched away by Max.) Chanticleer: (singing) "Good King Neptune said he'd help me find my treasure far below the sea.." Chorus: "Far below the sea!" (Edmond and his friends watch the note land in the mouth of a prop shark from under their table. They are then dragged out by Max, who finds he has their penguin suits instead.) Chanticleer: "He introduced me to every single purty mermaid..." (Edmond and the others run through the backstage and climb on a dress rack.) Edmond: "Patou!" (Patou helps him get on.) Chanticleer: "So, I keep treasure hunting.." Goldie: "Do you promise no one gets hurt?" Pinky: "No one gets hurt. You just do the number, make him happy, and keep him away from that bad little kitty!" (Edmond, Snipes, and Patou are dressed as lobsters, until Snipes trips over and falls on top of Edmond, followed by Patou.) Chanticleer: "Treasure hunting for my love..." Chorus: "He's treasure hunting for his love." Pinky: (sees them) "Hey, there's no lobsters in this number. Get them outta here!" (Two of his bouncers run to the stage, until Pinky drags them aside.) "Wait a minute, don't spoil the show, huh?" (He gives them shark costumes.) Chanticleer: (singing, swinging onto the stage) "That treasure's all I'm thinking of!" Chorus: "Thinking of." Chanticleer: "Thinking of." Chorus: "Thinking of." (The bouncers come for Edmond, Snipes, and Patou, who make a break for it.) Chanticleer: "Well, I got treasure hunting fever," All: "Yeah-Yeah!" (Edmond and the shorter bouncer climb on a rope ladder. Peepers stands on a control box and pulls a lever that raises the sharks higher.) Chanticleer: "Well, I got treasure hunting fever," All: "Yeah-Yeah!" Chanticleer: "Well, I got treasure hunting fever," All: "Yeah-Yeah!" (The bouncer corners Edmond on the mast, but Edmond gets away from him and jumps on the shark, grabbing the note from its teeth.) Chanticleer: "Well, I got treasure hunting fever...for love!" Chorus: "Got that treasure hunting fever!" (The bouncer jumps onto the shark and grabs Edmond, who luckily puts the note in Chanticleer's hand.) Chanticleer: "Yeah, I got treasure hunting fever...for love!" (As the audience applauds, Chanticleer gets the note in his hands and looks at it, confused.) Pinky: "Now!" (He rudely shoves Goldie onto the stage. She halfheartedly twirls around and meets Chanticleer, grabbing the note from him and touching his privates.) Goldie: (singing) "Deep deep, the trouble you're in, I've thrown you to the sharks, and you can't swim." (Edmond and the gang watch Chanticleer and Goldie's introduction from the ship.) Patou: "Oh, no." (He bitterly looks at Goldie, while Snipes sticks out his tongue at Goldie.) (Soon, the camera cuts to another part of the city, where it pans up from the streets to a large penthouse resembling Chanticleer's farm on top of a skyscraper. Chanticleer and Goldie are sitting on a perch at the top of the barn.) Patou: (narrating) "Well, you can take the rooster out of the country, but you can't take the country out of the rooster. Old Chanticleer had found himself a city perch sorta tailored to remind him of the farm he'd left behind. Trouble was, with Goldie on the scene, he wasn't feelin' so lonesome for us anymore, which was exactly the way Pinky wanted it, 'cause that was exactly the way the Grand Duke wanted it. There was just one problem with their plan, of course: Goldie was only supposed to pretend to fall in love with Chanticleer, but she was falling in love for real, and that can really change a pheasant." (A bouncer, standing on a platform above the perch, lowers a tray of King wine bottles down to their couch, as Goldie feeds him some soda.) Goldie: (singing) "Love has said hello, you don't know...what that means, really means to me..." (Edmond and the gang watch them date from another skyscraper.) Patou: "Ooooh, I think we've lost him." Edmond: "What do you mean? He's right there." Peepers: "Oh, no, no, he ain't. He's a thousand miles away." Edmond: "Huh?" Peepers: (sighs) "Isn't it romantic? When roosters fall in love, they lose all reason." Snipes: (disgustedly) "Aaah, enough mush. Let's go eat." Edmond: "Eat? How can you think of food at a time like this?" Snipes: "Lasagna!" (puckering his beak) "Mm-mm-mm-mm." Edmond: (shouts) "Chanticleer! Chanticleer!" Chanticleer: "Oh Goldie, when I left the farm, I had such a big hole in my heart you could've put a John Deere tractor through there." Edmond: "Chanticleer!" Goldie: "Oh, you poor thing." Chanticleer: "My heart is so full, I could-I could just explode like a bloated lamb." Goldie: "Oh, King, you say the nicest things." Edmond: "Chanticleer!" Chanticleer & Goldie: (singing) "This song is our treasure, that we'll share our whole life through..." Edmond: "Chanticleer!" Patou: "I'm sorry, little buddy. But, we're just no match for that painted feather duster." Edmond: "Oh, yeah?" (He marches off.) Patou: "Uh, hey, where you goin'?" Edmond: "Well if I can't talk to him, I'll talk to her." Chanticleer & Goldie: (singing) "As I kiss and coo. Kiss, kiss and coo with you." Chorus: (singing) "Kiss and coo with you." (Chanticleer and Goldie kiss each other on their beaks, as sparkles spread around the scene. It irises out with the shape of a heart.) (The camera then cuts to a newspaper press printing newspapers about Chanticleer, while other papers warn about the Duke's rainstorms affecting the countryside.) Newsboy 1: "Read all about it, mysterious rains spreadin'!" Newsboy 2: "Sun don't shine for farmers!" (A walrus tosses a stack of newspapers from the City News truck. This time, there are newspapers talking Chanticleer and Goldie's new movie deal with Pinky Pictures.) Edmond: (reading the paper) "Goldie Pheasant to co-star in King's new picture." You know, I think I'm too little to get over those gates." Peepers: "Well, I'm not." Patou: "Hey, I think that's her trailer over there." Goldie: (humming and putting on perfume) Edmond: (clears throat) "Excuse me, ma'am?" Goldie: (gasps, spraying the perfume in Edmond's face) "Who are you?" Edmond: "Ma'am, I, I-" (sneezes) Goldie: "Oh, my goodness!" Edmond: (continues sneezing) Goldie: "Oh, you poor thing! There." (hands Edmond a tissue) "Now, what are you doing in my dressing room?" Edmond: "Please ma'am, you're the only one who can help us! We have to talk to Chanticleer. I mean, the King. There's a terrible flood, and if he doesn't come home and crow..." Goldie:'' (horrified) "Wait a minute, wait a minute! You're the bad little kitty Pinky told me about!" '''Edmond': "Bad, me? I'm not bad." Goldie:'' (backs away from Edmond)'' "You go away or I'll scream! AAAHH!" Edmond: "Please, if you'd just listen--" (runs away to avoid being hit by a vase) Goldie: "AAAHH!" (Edmond crashes into a table leg, causing a coffee mug to crash on the ground. He then runs to his friends hiding under a food truck.) Edmond: "What happened?" Snipes: "Ah, she's a woman." Peepers: "W-what? (growls) That's the last straw, I've had it!" Snipes: "I wasn't talking to you-" (The food truck drives off, and the friends scream as they are trapped inside a net.) Pinky:'' (laughing) "Well, well, well...the dog, the cat, the bird and the mouse! We meet at last, eh?" (laughing)'' Edmond: "Let us go!"'' (gasps)'' Pinky: "Max, take 'em to my trailer. Lock 'em up. Make sure the King doesn't get a whiff of this." (continues laughing) Goldie:'' (closing the curtains)'' "Oh, no! What have I done?" (Soon, Edmond and his friends have been tied up to the ceiling with mouths tied in gags. Max slams the trailer door and laughs, knocking over a mobile grill. Up in the sky, Hunch flies overhead until he sees Max.) Max:'' "No dogs, cats, boids or mices!" ''(He continues laughing as he bounces back to the stage.) Hunch: "A-ha!"'' (He dives for the trailer, making airplane noises, as he skids across the roof and lands inside the pool.)'' Patou:'' (narrating)'' "Now, I gotta admit, as bad guys go, the Duke's nephew Hunch was more a hoot than he was horrible." Hunch:'' (gurgling inside the pool)'' "Oh, boy!" Patou:'' (continues narrating)'' "But still, he was a nuisance, and as we were tied up at the moment, we weren't all that happy to see him."'' (Hunch swims up from the pool.)'' Hunch:'' (pulls out his pocket knife that produces the wrong tools) "Oh, come on!" ''(The knife produces a kitchen blade.) ''"A-ha!" (drives the knife into the roof hatch and sings)'' "I will always think of you. Oh, Ma, I miss your apple pie. Ma, I miss your stew. But, most of all Ma, I miss you!"'' (looks inside and props up the hatch with a bamboo cane) "Oh-ho, look at that! Ooh, anticipation!" (laughs as the hatch lands on his head)'' "Ow!"'' (The hatch also lands on the bamboo cane, launching a cactus plant into the air. Hunch gets tangled in the rope and gets launched with the cactus plant. He gasps and screams as the cactus plant pulls him into the trailer, where it bounces on an armchair, while Hunch lands in a stuffed tiger's mouth. He pulls his head out of his jaws, and he sees the cactus plant falling toward him, groaning. The plant lands on him, with its vase cracking into pieces and dirt spilling on the floor.)'' (The camera cuts to a chorus line of bees jumping up and down and buzzing in tune to the next song: Back to the Country. A small flurry of snowflakes hits each bee as they are buzzing, as the camera pans away to see Chanticleer and Goldie standing on a motorcycle.) Chanticleer: (singing) "Let's get away, you and me together, Two birds of a feather flying-" Pinky: "Cut, cut, cut!" (An alarm bell rings) "Murray, what's with the snow here?" (Murray, an orangutan dressed in purple, stops dumping the cotton balls into a portable hopper.) ''"Take five, everybody! And Miss Pheasant, how 'bout a smile, hmm?" (loses his temper)'' "Aw, it's supposed to be summer, for cryin' out loud!" Goldie: "King, may I talk to you?" Chanticleer: "Ah, honey, don't pay no mind." (Pinky keeps complaining offscreen.) ''"You're gonna do just fine." '''Goldie':'' (grabs the paper plane out of her breasts)'' "Yeah, but-" Chanticleer:'' (snatching the paper plane from Goldie)'' "Now, now, no buts about it, honey." Goldie:'' (snatches the paper plane from Chanticleer, desperate)'' "King, I've done something awful." Chanticleer: "What is it, baby?" (Goldie hands him the note, which Chanticleer opens.) "Patou, Snipes, Peepers. Goldie, where'd you get this?" Goldie: "From you, that night we first met." Chanticleer: "They were here?" Goldie: "They're still here." Chanticleer: "Why didn't you tell me?"'' (Pinky's golf club bursts through the canvas screen.)'' Pinky: "'Cause she wasn't 'sposed to!" Goldie: (gasps) Pinky: "Goldie, I'm disappointed in ya. I said to entertain him, not to educate him." Chanticleer: "Entertain me? What's this all about?" Pinky: "Calm down, kid, your friends are just fine." Goldie: "No, they're not, King. He's got them tied up in his-" Pinky:'' (angry) "Shut up!" '''Chanticleer': "What?" (As Goldie lays there on the platform, he pounces on Pinky.) "Where are they?"'' (Max grabs him from behind.)'' "What have you done with 'em?" Pinky:'' (leaning up, panting)'' "Don't hurt him, boys. He's got a movie to make." Chanticleer: "I ain't making nothin' with you!" Pinky: "Oh, but King, I got a lotta money tied up in this picture! I don't wanna lose my money, and you don't wanna lose your friends!" Chanticleer: "That's blackmail!" Pinky: "That's showbiz!"'' (turns to the camera)'' "MAKE-UP!"'' (The camera becomes engulfed by the insides of Pinky's mouth.)'' (The camera cuts back to Pinky's trailer.) Hunch: (armed with a fork) "Here, kitty, kitty." Edmond: "Get away from us! Get away!" Hunch: (leaping up, pointing his fork at the animals) "Oh, ho-ho! Acceleration!" (He giggles evilly, until he sticks his fork into the TV antenna, electrocuting him.) "Ow!" (TV playing) (The electrocuted Hunch, getting his fork out of the TV antenna, launches away from the TV set and crashes into a closet bed that twists and then falls on him. He stumbles out from under the bed and climbs onto a vacuum that speeds away as Hunch holds on for dear life. The vacuum bumps into the mattress, as Hunch is sent flying into a fan, where Edmond and his friends are held captive in the net. The fan spins around at high speed, causing Edmond and the others to scream, until Patou's shoelaces snap off the fan, as they crash land on the bed and the fan breaks away from the ceiling. Edmond, Patou, Peepers, and Snipes bounce off the mattress and land in an armchair, grunting.) Hunch: (sees the fan coming toward him) "Ow!" (The fan lands on Hunch, which causes the bed to rise and spin again, before it puts itself back in the closet, with electricity sparking and Hunch's feathers coming loose. The camera cuts back to the movie set.) Max: "Stand by." Murray: "Stand by!" Max: "Quiet on the set." Murray: "Quiet on the set!" Max: "Hey, shut up!" Goldie: (sadly) "King, I'm sorry." Chanticleer: "Don't talk to me, I'm thinkin'." Pinky: "Roll sound!" Max: "Speed." Chanticleer: "Where are they?" Goldie: "They're in Pinky's trailer outside." Max: "Mark it. 42A, take two." (clacks the clapboard) Chanticleer: (looking for a way to get out, until he sees an open stage door.) "Oh, yeah!" Pinky: "Picture!" Chanticleer: "Hang on, honey!" (powers up the engine) Goldie: (screams) Pinky: "That's not in the script!" (An alarm blares in the background) "Stop those birds! Cut, cut, cut, cut!" Goldie: "Look, there it is!" Hunch: "Hoo-ho-ho, annihilation! Abomination! Hold still!" (hits a step of a trailer floor, then corners Edmond and the others, waving his fork) Goldie: (screaming) "Watch out, King!" Chanticleer: "Whoa!" (Chanticleer and Goldie crash inside the trailer, where they knock Hunch out of the way, and Patou knocks out Chanticleer with a frying pan by accident. Hunch lands in a goldfish bowl and smiles embarrassingly at an angry goldfish, humming.) Patou: "Oh, no, no! I've killed him!" Edmond: "Chanticleer!" Chanticleer: "Hi, fellas." (passes out) Snipes: "He's dead, he's dead, he's dead, he's dead!" Goldie: "King! Oh, my goodness!" Patou: "Hey, fellas, I'm sorry about this." Peepers: "Jumpin' Jehosaphat!" Edmond: "He's not dead, untie me!" (engines roaring) Edmond: "Oh, no!" Peepers: "Let's get him out of here. Through there!" Goldie: "Oh no, not Pinky's Caddy." Edmond: "Can you drive a car?" Peepers: "Piece of cake. Edmond, you steer." Edmond: "Steer? I can't, I've never driven a car." Peepers: "Edmond, do it. Edmond: "We'll crash!" Peepers: "Don't be such a fraidy-cat!" Max: "Hey!" Edmond: "Whoa!" (The car and trailer drive away.) Edmond: "Whoa!" (Pinky and his motorcade come the other way, forcing Edmond to turn right, causing the water to spill out on the ground, but Pinky and the Bouncers quickly avoid the splash. The chase passes under a gate and into a Roman stadium.) Peepers: "Edmond, open your eyes!" Edmond: "Uh-oh, look!" Hunch: "Abomination! Oww!" Peepers: "Come on, Edmond, we gotta lose that trailer!" Edmond: How? Peepers: Edmond, cats are climbers. Edmond: I'm a boy! Peepers: Just climb down there-- Edmond: What? I can't. Peepers: Don't be such a sissy! Edmond: I'll fall! Peepers: You're a cat, you won't fall! Edmond: I will! Peepers: (angrily) Oh, I'll do it myself! You're such a scaredy-cat. (She leaps off the car trunk and parachutes all the way to the trailer hitch with her dress. She then examines the hitch.) (grunts) "Oh, dear. My. Here we go. A-ha!" (Pushes on the lever) (Hunch uses his pocket knife to puncture one of the trailer tires. After a few punctures, the tire explodes, jolting the hitch away from the ball mount.) Peepers: (screams) "Edmond!" Edmond: "Patou, help!" (Peepers lands on one of the chains that is barely holding out the strain.) "Hold on!" (Peepers and Edmond are almost in each other's grasp until the chain that Peepers is clutching to breaks in two.) Edmond: (screams) Peepers: Help! (Peepers rides away with the trailer that crashes into the studio water tower that basically resembles Pinky.) Edmond: (screaming) "Peepers!" (echoes as Edmond runs into his own brain) Peepers' ghost: "Of course, if you were a fraidy-cat...Fraidy-cat..." Edmond: (voiceover) "I'm not afraid of anything." (voices overlapping) Patou: (voiceover) "Hey, lay off the boy." Rhino Waiter: (voiceover) "Get me the boss." Peepers' ghost: (voiceover) "You're just a scaredy-cat!"" Pinky: (laughing evilly) Grand Duke: (laughing evilly) Edmond: (shouting) "NO! STOOOOOP!" (The screen shatters as Edmond finishes shouting and realizes what he has to do. Feeling brave now, he runs to the front seat and take the wheel) Edmond: “Guys, we're gonna go back and get her!" (He turns the limo around for the water tower, as the limo leans to the left, kicking up dust and sparks and lands back on the ground. Max sees the limo coming towards as his eyes bulge. Several of the Frog Bouncers move out of the way, while one gets hit. ) Pinky: "Oh, sure, they wanna play chicken, eh?" Murray: "Don't worry, boss, I ain't turnin'!" Pinky: "Idiot, that's my car!" (Pinky grabs the wheel and turns his golf cart away from his stolen limo.) Edmond: "Whoa!" (They see the water tower ahead.) Snipes, the brakes!" (Snipes puts his hands on the brakes, as the car skids to a stop by the water tower's ladder.) "I think she landed up here. Peepers!" (to the rest) "Come on, we gotta find her!" (Pinky and his goons drive up to the water tower as well.) Pinky: (whines) "Ooh, my baby! My beautiful baby." (to his men) "What are you lookin' at?" (swats one of his bouncers with his fedora) "Get up there!" Edmond: "Peepers!" Goldie: "Oh, King, wake up." (squeals) "Oh, my shoes!" Bouncers: (grunting) Max: "Bozo!" Edmond: "Snipes!" Snipes: "Aaahh! We're trapped, we're trapped, we're trapped!" Edmond: "Don't look down!" Goldie: "Ooh!" (A metal support beam breaks away from its holding plate, causing the water tower to lean sideways, as a column shoe becomes pulled off from the ground.) Patou: "This is it, fellas, we're goin' down." Snipes: (freaks out) Edmond: "Snipes, do something!" (Patou stuggles to hold onto the railing, grunting, as Pinky's helicopter appears from nowhere.) Edmond: "Don't let go!" (Patou loses his grip as the animals fall back to earth.) Edmond & Snipes: "AAAAAHHH!" (Pinky's helicopter catches them, letting them land in the cockpit) Pinky: (laughs) "What a catch!" (laughing) "Bring 'em in, Murray!" (sees Murray) "Murray?" Peepers: "Murray, who's Murray?" Edmond: (relieved) "Peepers!" Peepers: "Edmond! Let's have some help up here; this is a Sikorsky X-62, and these things are crazy!" Pinky: "The King! He's gone and I'm ruined!" (Scene cut: Edmond's bedroom (The batteries within the flashlight die.)) Stuey: "Oh, no, no, no!" Grand Duke: "Oh, yes, yes, yes!" (Stuey screams) "Gentlemen, go down and invite our friends to dinner." Owl Minions: (singing) "Who, who, who, who? We are the creatures of the night, and we invite you all for dinner. There's plenty of food to go around, when the food is... you!" Stuey: (gulps) "Who, me?" Owl Minions: (singing) "Yes, you! We thought a picnic would be nice, and we're so pleased that you could join us. We're glad you're home, trick or treat! Fa-la-la-la-la-la, how sweet!" Grand Duke: (spoken) "Now's the time, say your prayers...time's up!" Owl Minions: (singing) "Fa-la-la-la-la-la, how sweet! Fa-la-la-la-la, let's eat!" Grand Duke: (clears throat) "Please, pass the pork." (laughing) "Excellent, gentlemen, excellent!" (screaming) Edmond: "Alright, you owls, this is Edmond. It's over for you; we've got Chanticleer!" (The Farm Animals cheer and escape the picnic table.) Edmond: "Where's my mom and dad? I can't see them." Patou: "Don't worry, we'll find them." (rotors whirring) Grand Duke & Owls: (scream) (The helicopter passes over their heads, sawing the roof with its blades.) Grand Duke: (sees a buzz cut on his head, growling) Chanticleer: (groaning) Edmond: "How is he, Goldie?" Goldie: "I think he's waking up." Edmond: "Good, let's go in for a landing." Peepers: "Hold on!" Hunch: "Ta-da, annihilation!" (laughs, ogling at Goldie's breasts) Goldie: (squeals, slapping Hunch away) Hunch: (lands on a fire extinguisher and breaks loose and hums "Ride of the Valkyries" while riding on the fire extinguisher) Edmond: "Aah!" Hunch: (continues humming "Ride of the Valkyries", missing Patou, almost attacks Edmond and Peepers, and hits the helicopter controls) (The helicopter starts falling apart.) Peepers: "She's going down! Abandon ship, abandon ship!" Grand Duke: (laughing) (By now, the Farm Animals have somehow made their way to a barren tree, as the damaged helicopter sinks slowly into the floodwaters. Edmond and the gang have made it to dry land, and they're now struggling to keep a woozy Chanticleer on his feet.) Chanticleer: (woozy) "Is it time for the show?" Goldie: "King, you're heavy." Chanticleer: (woozy) "Show me that stage, and gimme that mic. (bounces off an ironing board and lands on a sewing machine) Oooh, where am I?" Patou: "Chanti, you're home." Chanticleer: "Huh? Ooh, I feel like I've been hit by a 800-pound mule. What's happening?" Peepers: "There's no time to explain." Patou: "Chanticleer, you gotta crow and you gotta crow now!" Edmond: "The owls could be here any second!" Chanticleer: "Who are you?" Peepers: "He's a friend. Now please, crow!" Chanticleer: "Oh, I can't. I don't know if I ever did." Peepers: "Of course, you did!" Patou: "Chanti, we were wrong." Edmond: "It's your job to bring up the sun." Peepers: "It hasn't shined since you left." Chanticleer: "Ah, but look." (wheezing) "Cock-a-doo...Doo..." Snipes: "Uh-oh." Chanticleer: "Aw, guys, it's no use. All I do now is sing the blues. Hmph, "the King."" Edmond: "We don't want the King; we want Chanticleer!" (The Owls then arrive on the scene, as the Duke snickers.) All: (gasping) Chanticleer: "The Duke!" Patou: (growls) Grand Duke & Owls: (laughing) Grand Duke: "I know it's frightfully impolite to eavesdrop like this, but are you by any chance having trouble with your throat? Nothing to say? Cock-a-doodle-doo?" Edmond: "Stop it! (the Duke cackles maniacally) Chanti, crow!" Grand Duke: "Shut up, you!" Edmond: "Come on, you guys! Show him we believe!" Grand Duke: "I told you to be quiet!" Edmond: "Chanticleer, Chanticleer, Chanticleer, Chanticleer, Chanticleer! Chanti-" (choking) Chanticleer: "Duke! Leave him alone! It's me you want, not him!" Grand Duke: (laughing) Patou: (silently) "Chanticleer...Chanticleer." Grand Duke: "Very stupid, Patou." Patou: (cont.) "Chanticleer, Chanticleer, Chanticleer..." Grand Duke: "Look here, quiet!" All: "Chanticleer..." Grand Duke: "Quiet, I say!" All: "Chanticleer..." Grand Duke: "Shut up!" All: "Chanticleer!" (all chanting) Chanticleer: (wheezing) Grand Duke: "Fools, all of you, silence! I'll give you Chanticleer!" (The Duke leans toward the camera with a frightening glare and uses his magic breath to enlarge himself. His large feet causes the patch of land that Chanticleer is stuck in the ground to sink into the water) All: "Chanticleer, Chanticleer, Chanticleer!" (continue chanting) (The Grand Duke keeps growing larger and larger, until he turns into a tornado to kill the animals and destroy the farm.) Grand Duke: (maniacal laughter) (A lightning bolt strikes a claw-shaped tree branch that the Duke's minions are standing on, sending it down to the flood level, where the branch traps Chanticleer, who struggles in vain to crow.) Grand Duke: (continues cackling) (A series of voiceover flashbacks are heard.) Duck's Voice: "Look, it's comin' up without him!'' Pig's Voice: You're a phony!" (A family of possums hang tight on a bed, as the Farm Animals below rush to escape the chaos and flying debris.) Grand Duke's Voice: "Are you by any chance having a little trouble with your throat?" Pig's Voice: "You're a phony!" Duck's Voice: "It's comin' up without him!" Edmond's voice: "It's your job to bring up the sun." Peepers' voice: "It hasn't shined since you left." (A truck falls from the top of the tree and crashes on the banks below, causing more waves that engulf Chanticleer even more.) Edmond's voice: "It's your job to bring up the sun." ("Chanticleer! Chanticleer! Chanticleer!") Peepers' voice: "It hasn't shined since you left." (The Duke's minions perch on the branch, sadistically looking at Chanticleer struggling underwater.) Chanticleer: (gasping) Patou's voice: "Chanticleer, you gotta crow, and you gotta crow now!" Grand Duke's voice: "Cock-a-doodle-doo?" Patou's voice: "Chanticleer, you gotta crow, and you gotta crow now!" (Chanticleer remembers his duty to crow and starts spinning around like the Tasmanian Devil, catching the Duke's minions by surprise. Chanticleer then bursts from the water and rockets into the sky like a comet, having regained the power to crow, as the Duke's Servants and blown up into the sky as well.) Chanticleer: (loudly) "COCK-A-DOO! COCK-A-DOO! COCK-A-DOO!" (echoing through space) (The sun rises on his call, sending a beam of light toward Earth and striking the Grand Duke in his tornado form.) Grand Duke: (screams) (The Duke stops spinning, starts spinning in reverse, and shrinks down to the size of a miniature owlet. He is then dwarfed by the Cowboy Mouse and Chick. He chuckles nervously and falls into the water, coughing. Hunch is treading out of the water until he hears the Duke coughing.) Hunch: "He-he-he-he!" (picks up the Duke) Grand Duke: "Hunch, it's me, Uncle Dukey." Hunch: "Uncle Dukey?!" (snickers) "Come here." (pulls out a flyswatter) Grand Duke: "Now, Hunch, no!" (Hunch then starts pursuing his tiny uncle as revenge.) Hunch: (chuckling) "Animation, it's music to my ears! Hold still, you little twerp! Aggravation, abomination, alienation!" (laughing) "Oh, imagination! Anticipation, multiplication, wow!" (The two owls vanish into the clouds, and the sun continues rising once more, causing the floodwaters to sink and the tree to bloom with new leaves. The animals, however, walk to the spot where Edmond is and mourn for his death, followed by Chanticleer.) Narrator: "Well, our journey had finally come to an end. Old Chanticleer was back to stay, the sun was up, the rain had stopped, and the owls were gone for good. Everything seemed to be turning out just fine...except for one thing: Edmond. We just didn't know how to help him." (Peepers hangs her head in shame, as Snipes turns to her side and comforts her. Then, to the Animals' surprise, Edmond slowly turns back from a kitten into his live-action human form as he sparkles in front of the Animals.) All: (gasp) Snipes: "He was a little boy." Peepers: "Oh, he was a handsome little boy. Edmond, Edmond..." (Peepers' voice becomes overlapped by Dory's voice) "Edmond, Edmond. Edmond..." Mom: "Edmond, Edmond, come on, Honey. Wake up. " Edmond: (whimpering) Mom: "Wake up, honey." Edmond: "Mom, Mom! Look, I'm not furry anymore! I'm a boy!" Mom: "Lie down, sweetheart." Edmond: "Mom, is that the sun?" Mom: "Mm-hmm. Edmond, Edmond, get back into bed." Edmond: "Wow." Mom: "Okay, take a look." Edmond: "Look, Mom, Chanticleer raised the sun." Dad: "Hi, Edmond! How you doing, son?" Edmond: "Fine, but what happened to Chanti and the gang? Mom, where are they?" Mom: "Edmond, Chanticleer is just a storybook. Those characters are only make-believe. Now come on, let's get back to bed." Edmond: "No mom, no they're not, I saw them. I bet they're wondering what happened to me. I wanna tell them I'm okay." Mom: "I'm sure they know." Edmond: "You think so?" Mom: "They'll be just fine." Narrator: "Edmond's mom was right, of course, but she didn't know why. She also never knew just what stopped the rain that night. But that just goes to show you, with a little help from your friends, you can do just about anything." Edmond: "Welcome home, Chanticleer. Thanks for bringing back the sun." Chanticleer: "Cock-a-doodle-doo!" Edmond: "Chanticleer!" Chanticleer: "Hey, Edmond! Whoo-wee!" (sings Sun Do Shine reprise) "Cock-a-doo, what a day! The sun is shinin' brightly! Cock-a-doo, sunny day, down here on the farm! Cock-a-doo, stay away, you big ol' wet ol' rain cloud, or I'll cry out loud with this voice of mine! Sun do shine!" Chorus: Sun do shine, sun do shine, sun do shine! Chanticleer: Sun do shine! Chorus: Sun do shine, sun do shine, sun do shine! Chanticleer: Sun do shine! Chorus: Sun do shine, sun do shine, sun do shine! Chanticleer: Well, my daddy taught me how to sing, and that's why this voice means everything! Sun do shine, you better shine! Chorus: You better shine! Chanticleer: Well, the sun do shine, you better shine! Chorus: You better shine! Chanticleer: Sun do shine! Chorus: Sun do shine, sun do shine, sun do shine! Chanticleer: Sun do shine! Chorus: Sun do shine, sun do shine, sun do shine! Chanticleer: Well, the sun do shine! Chorus: Sun do shine, sun do shine, sun do shine! Chanticleer: Well, my daddy taught me how to sing, and that's why this voice means everything! Sun do shine, you better shine! Chorus: You better shine! Chanticleer: Well, the sun do shine, you better shine! Chorus: You better shine! Chanticleer: You better shine, Sun, you better shine! Digidigidigidowdow! (Shift to: Ending Credits) Chorus: Tyin' your shoes, tyin' your shoe-shoe bah doo bah, shoebah, Tyin' your shoes, tyin' your shoe shoe bah doo bah, tyin' your shoes. Patou: This old dog has paid his dues, But I can still learn a new trick or two. 'Cause I've been over, around, under and through Chorus: Tyin' your shoes Patou: Life is just like tyin' your shoes. Now half the world is singin' the blues Chorus: Singin' the blues Patou: But I've learned if you laugh you've got nothing to lose Cause I've been over, around, under and through Chorus: Tyin' your shoes Patou: Life is just like tyin' your shoes Now when you try Chorus: When you try Patou & Chorus: Something new Now, you're bound to make mistakes Chorus: '''You'll make mistakes '''Patou & Chorus: Hey, but, no use cryin', just keep on tryin' Soon you'll find it's a piece of cake Chorus: Tyin' your shoes Patou: Kid, you're never too old to learn Chorus: Tyin' your shoes Patou: Now I's ready to roll, and I'm all ready to burn, you see Cause I've been over, around, under and through Life is just like tyin' your shoes Edmond & Patou: 'Cause I've been over, around, under and through Life is just like tyin' your shoes Chorus: Tyin' your shoes Yeah, just like tyin' your shoes Chorus: Tyin' your shoes All: Life is just like tyin' your shoes Doo bah doo bah shoe bah doo bah, tyin' your shoes Patou: (spoken) Oh, yeah. Category:Transcripts